Valentine's Day
by joanfrias
Summary: How do our canon couples celebrate their VDay? Mature rating just to be safe.
1. Author's Note

I'm taking a temporary hiatus to The Scarecrow's Flower series. Aside from the fact that life is getting into me (I mean, my personal life aside from me being joaN_FRias - yes, I have a different identity than that and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one out there), I'm also confused as to the time lines going on in the series. I rely greatly on the anime and not so much in the manga and the other written canons, and also to the Naruto wiki site. But it seems that all those sources have contradicting time lines.

For example, let's take Kakashi's case. It was stated that his father died when he was already under his Minato-sensei. But then, there is this filler episode (which labeled as canon) wherein he went to his father's grave, and by the looks of it he is still studying in the Academy. So, that means he's not yet a genin. It kind of confused me! Even if it's a filler, it should still go by the canon's time line. Am I right, or am I just imagining things again?

Also, I had to wait for Shikamaru's story (Shikamaru's Hiden ongoing in the anime) because it will be meshed with my fanfic. And so, I'm not updating The Scarecrow in the meantime.

Having said that, still, I don't want my account to be totally hibernating. That is why I am posting a fanfiction that I've done for last year's Valentine's Day. It's a combination of all canon couples but I am putting Naruto and Hinata on the character section because, well, Naruto is the Hokage. Yeah, I'm going through the ranks on this one. ;)

P.S. Please ignore the periods placed on places they should not have been. I'm trying to put as much spaces in paragraphs that need spaces but I can't. So I just resolved with putting periods.


	2. Boys Night Out

Shikamaru Nara entered the barbecue house and searched for his friends. He immediately found them on a spot at the corner of the restaurant and instantly went to them. Present that night were Sasuke Uchiha, Sai Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Chōji Akimichi, and Rock Lee.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Kiba greeted him. "You're late."

"Got caught up with a lot of work," he said as he sat down next to his best pal Chōji.

"Where's the Hokage?" Sai asked.

"He can't come," Shikamaru answered. "He worked so hard earlier that he's tired and needed to go home immediately to rest. He said he'll make it up next time when he's able to come."

"He must have overworked himself again," Sasuke said.

"Yeah. He did a lot of work all at the same time using shadow clones," Shikamaru said.

"That might have drained his energy," Sasuke said. He then sighed. "Sir Kakashi should not have taught that technique to him. Doing multiple things at one time. It really will drain you up."

"The Seventh is not an ordinary shinobi. He's very capable of doing that," Lee commented, again with the passion and determination that he always have. "He has always been an extraordinary person. I'm sure no one has ever thought of doing a lot of Hokage jobs simultaneously."

"You really admire him a lot, eh?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, what's not to admire about him?" Lee asked.

"For one, he doesn't have enough time for personal stuff, like his family and us, his friends," Kiba said.

"But that's because he works a lot," Lee said.

"That's right," Sai agreed. "And with regards to his family, that issue has already been resolved."

"Boruto understands his father now," Sasuke added.

"But, that's not the issue here, guys! Come on! We don't get to hang out with our friend just like how we used to do. Sure, he's the Hokage now. But can't he take a day off from his duties?" Kiba asked again.

All the other guys looked at him. Somehow, at the back of their minds, they kind of agreed with Kiba on that one.

"It's fine with me," Chōji suddenly said before he swallowed another bite of pork barbeque.

"Yeah, it's because all you think about is food," Kiba retorted.

Chōji looked at Kiba, but just let it go and didn't answer. Besides, he can't talk because his mouth is full of pork barbeque.

"We just understand the Hokage, that's why," Shikamaru said. "I also get caught up with a lot of work sometimes."

"Yes, that's right!" Lee said. "And some of us go on missions every now and then. Sasuke here even goes to missions as long as weeks or months. And Sakura never complains about it."

"Oh yeah? Maybe she doesn't, but I wonder how she feels about that," Kiba said.

Sasuke looked sharply at Kiba, but decided to not say anything.

"I guess, what Kiba wants to point out is that he just wanted to bring back that old time when we hang out after our missions," Shino said, speaking for the first time since Shikamaru arrived and the discussion about their Hokage friend started.

"That's exactly what I meant!" Kiba said proudly. "Don't you miss that knucklehead guy that we used to hang out with?"

"I don't think it's still appropriate to call him like that," Shikamaru said.

"Oh, come on, Shikamaru! That's just my term of endearment to him," Kiba said, defending his self.

Chōji smirked. "Term of endearment? Why not just call him 'darling' or 'sweetheart?'"

"Will you just shut up and continue eating?" Kiba said.

"Kiba, we understand that you call the Hokage a lot of names," Shikamaru said. "And you do that because he's your friend. But, when we are in a public place and a lot of people can hear, please give some respect to him."

Kiba was taken aback by that statement. He kind of forgotten about that thing. He doesn't want to show any disrespect or whatever to Naruto. It's just that they're very familiar with each other that he sometimes forgets about formality.

"Well, I guess Kiba kind of forgets sometimes that we are now on our thirties, and so he still acts like he is a twelve-year-old genin," Sai commented.

"And what do you mean by that?" Kiba didn't like how that sounded.

"What I meant is that, has it gotten into your mind that a lot of things have changed?" Sai answered. "You're not those kids anymore who hang out that often after a mission because you don't have other things to do after. Things have changed now. We have our families, our wives and our kids. We're grownups now. We have a lot of things to take care of after our work is done. Well, I guess you kind of not feel like that because up until now, you're not yet married."

"Hey, I might not be married, but I have a girlfriend!" Kiba said.

"Oh yeah, Tamaki. Your forever girlfriend."

"Why do you make it sound like it's a bad thing?"

"I'm just curious why you still don't marry her."

"Well, it's because… I feel like I'm not yet ready."

"Being in a relationship for ten years and you're not yet ready to settle down?"

Kiba was speechless. He wasn't prepared for that type of questioning from Sai. He suddenly realized why the guy is considered one of the best when it comes to information gathering and infiltration.

"It doesn't matter if we're not yet married," Kiba said, after a few moments of contemplating. "I mean, not everyone is like you, guys. Wanting to marry and settle down. I mean, what's wrong with being single, right?"

Of course, most of the guys on their table will not agree. They are all happily married with their wives. Except for one.

"Right, Shino?"

"That's right," Shino agreed.

"See?" Kiba said proudly.

"Being single means wanting to do some other things like being a good shinobi, or being a teacher to the Academy. It means you decided to take a different path that doesn't require having a wife and children."

"That's very right, Shino!" Kiba praised.

"Kiba, Shino doesn't have a girlfriend," Sai said. "He never even had a girlfriend ever. But you, you have a lover named Tamaki and you're on a serious relationship for quite some time now. Those are two different things."

"Why do you keep on bringing that up? It doesn't matter if me and Tamaki are not married. I'm sure that our relationship is even better than most of you here. Like you, Sai. I don't have to read a book every other time just to know how to react or respond to any situation. Like, you told me that I don't feel mature because I'm not yet married? Who's got a lot to learn between us, then?"

"Kiba, that's enough," Shikamaru said.

"No! I'm just starting. We're like seven here. I only finished one."

"And who are you going to criticize next?" Sasuke asked, feeling a little bit irritated about his friend's behaviour.

"How about you, Mr. Sharingan? You travel everywhere doing missions leaving your wife and daughter behind. How does that make you better than me? At least, I am here in Konoha and I'm always here for Tamaki whenever she needs me. I could just imagine Sakura's hardships while raising your daughter alone. She just could have chosen to have another husband because how can she be sure that you'll really come back to her?"

"Shut your mouth up!"

Sasuke stood up and was about to attack Kiba, who's ready to counterattack.

Shikamaru stood up, too. "That's enough!"

The others also stood up to help pacify the situation. Good thing is that Sasuke and Kiba were able to calm themselves and sit again. All of the other guys settled down again.

Shikamaru sighed. "I guess we're really grownups now. We argue about adult stuff like marriage and family issues."

"And ego issues," Sasuke said.

"I'm not the one who got ego issues here!" Kiba retorted.

"Kiba, please… " Shikamaru tried so hard to not raise his tone.

"You just said those things about me and Sai because you cannot find anything to say about you not yet getting married," Sasuke said. "I guess it's not just your ego that's bruised, but also your pride. We don't have any issues about you not wanting to marry your girlfriend. How blatant it may sound, but Sai is just telling the truth."

Kiba was not able to counter what Sasuke said, so he just decided to stand up and leave.

"Kiba…" Shikamaru said.

"I have to check on Akamaru," Kiba said as he put some bills on the table. "You know, he's not the old Akamaru that you used to know. He has also grown older. Like us."

Kiba left the table without saying goodbye to his friends. The others just looked at him and did not try to stop him from going out of the barbeque shop.


	3. Just Another Busy Day

Sasuke Uchiha is at the Hokage's office learning about his new mission.

"There have been reports that a potential member of the Ōtsutsuki clan was spotted at the southern part of the Hidden Rain Village. Our sources said that the guy manifests some traits and even techniques that only that specific bloodline could do."

Naruto Uzumaki gave the picture to Sasuke. "That image was taken by one of our Anbus. The identity of that guy is not yet clear, as no one in the Hidden Rain seems to know him."

Sasuke looked at the picture. "I see. I will leave at once."

"You can leave the day after tomorrow," Naruto said.

"I could go in an hour."

"But, tomorrow's Valentine's Day. I'm sure you want to spend it with your wife."

"What's so special about Valentine's Day?"

"What?" Naruto was surprised about that question.

"It's just another ordinary day."

"It's the day when you can get romantic with your wife, you know."

"It's a day that only good-for-nothing people celebrates, those who do not have anything to do and do not have any mission to take care of."

Sasuke left and got out of the office, leaving Naruto behind.

"I'm not a good-for-nothing guy," he said.

Enter Shikamaru.

"Oh! Hi Shikamaru! How's Temari?"

"She's still under the weather. Couldn't even get up from bed."

"She's that sick, huh?"

"Yeah. She could not make it to the party tomorrow night. I guess I'll just have to go there alone."

"You? Alone?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You can't go there alone. It's not right."

"Why wouldn't it be right?"

"Because that party happens to be a Valentine's Day Party. I'm sure all of the persons attending have a date or someone to be with them."

Shikamaru sighed. "I don't have much choice. My wife could not make it, so I have to attend solely."

"Yeah, but what I mean is that-"

Three knocks on the door stopped Naruto from talking. And then, someone from the outside yelled.

"Daddy!"

"Hmn?" Shikamaru looked at the door.

"Come in!" Naruto said, quite surprised to hear his daughter's voice behind the closed door.

The door opened and Himawari and Hinata stepped in.

"Hima!" Naruto said.

"Daddy!" Himawari excitedly called. But before she rushed to her daddy, she stopped to greet the other guy in the room. "Oh! Hi Uncle Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru smiled. "Hello, Hima!"

"Daddy!"

The little girl rushed to her father. Naruto carried her up and placed her on his lap.

"Hi Shikamaru!" Hinata smiled at him.

"Hinata." Shikamaru nodded in response.

"How is Temari? I hope she's fine now."

"She's getting better, but she's still sick."

"I hope she recuperates sooner."

"Thanks." Shikamaru smiled.

"So, what brought my little princess here?" Naruto asked Himawari.

"We brought you lunch," Himawari answered.

"Oh yeah? Where is it?" Naruto asked.

"Mom has it." Himawari looked at Hinata.

Hinata went closer to Naruto's table and put down a bento box.

"Wow! It seems delicious. Did you help Mom prepare it?"

"Yes I did!" Himawari said.

"Wow! That's very sweet of my princess." Naruto gently pinched her cheeks.

"I'll just check on some things outside, Seventh," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. Go ahead," Naruto said.

"Bye Uncle Shikamaru!" Himawari said, with her ever-lively sunny disposition.

"Bye, Hima!" Shikamaru said with a smile.

After exchanging curtseys with Hinata, Shikamaru left.

"How's your day so far?" Hinata asked her husband.

"Well, it's kind of busy as usual. A lot of missions to send out. Sasuke will be leaving again for a special assignment."

"He just came back from a mission and then he's leaving again?"

"Yeah… He got an hour to prepare."

"But, how about Valentine's Day?"

"Well, he doesn't seem to care."

"But Sakura…" Hinata fell into a deep thought.

"I know. Sakura might want to spend it with him."

"It was actually a special one for her. They have never had a Valentine's Day celebration since Sakura decided to stay here in Konoha and raise Sarada alone. Sasuke has been gone for a long time, and when he comes back it was never on Valentine's Day."

Naruto sighed. "But, what can we do? You know Sasuke. It's very hard to change his mind. I told him he can go to his mission the day after tomorrow, but he still wants to leave this afternoon. He's that stubborn, and if he's not like that, he would not be Sasuke Uchiha… And then, there's Shikamaru. He's attending the party all by himself."

"Was that the party that the Fire Daimyō organized?"

"Yes. Temari is still sick, so he has to go there alone."

Naruto suddenly fell into a deep thought.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I just thought that maybe, I make my men do a lot than what they should. Like, Shikamaru. I could have gone to that party. I could take you with me. And Sasuke, I could be the one investigating about that potential Ōtsutsuki clan member."

"But you're the Hokage. You can't just leave the village even if it's about the Ōtsutsuki, especially if there is someone as capable as you are to handle them, like Sasuke. Moreover, you can't just leave the village to attend to some party even if it was organized by the Daimyō himself."

"Yeah, I get it… but, it's like I'm sacrificing the happiness of my people. I just kind of feel bad about it."

Naruto looked down, feeling bad about how things are turning out.

"Daddy?"

Naruto looked at Himawari. "Hmn?"

The little girl held her father's face with her two hands. "Smile!" She beamed him her brightest smile.

Naruto was infected with that sunny beam. He smiled and kissed her daughter in the forehead.

Hinata smiled, too. "Everything will be alright. Don't stress yourself too much. I'm sure you'll think of a way to make things better for everyone."

Naruto looked at his wife. "You know, you're right. I can do something to make everything better, because I'm the Hokage! I have the power to change everything."

"Well, it's not exactly like that," Hinata said.

Naruto looked at his wife slyly. "I think I'm starting to have an idea what to do now."

.

* * *

.

Kiba and Akamaru are walking down the Konoha streets heading to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"I'm sure Ino will do a very beautiful arrangement for Tamaki and I'm sure she will love it."

The fully-grown hound just whined. It felt as if he's not very much in agreement with his master's idea.

The two of them entered the flower shop. On the counter was the owner and manager, Ino Yamanaka.

"Welcome to Yamanaka's! Oh, hi Kiba!"

"Hi Ino! Good morning."

"Good morning." Ino stooped down and touched Akamaru's forehead. "Hi Akamaru!"

The dog barked in response. That made Ino smile.

"So, what could I do for you?" Ino asked Kiba.

"Well, tomorrow's Valentine's day. So, I want to place an order for a bouquet of flowers for Tamaki."

"Wow! That's just so sweet. What flowers would you like?" She went behind the counter and took out a notebook.

"I'm actually quite not sure. Uhm… what would you suggest?"

"Let's see… do you want to convey a special message? Do you know that the type of flowers that you give to someone means something?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like, for example, you give someone irises because you appreciate her timeless beauty. Tulips is for elegance and grace. Carnation means that the person you're giving them fascinates you. Daisies mean happiness, and of course, roses symbolize love."

"And baby's breath means you want to have a baby with her," Kiba joked.

"Well, kind of. But it really means that the person you're giving them to have a pure heart."

"That's quite a lot and you know all of them?" Kiba was amazed.

"Of course, I'm a florist." Ino smiled.

Sai entered the flower shop carrying a pail of long-stemmed red roses.

"Red roses for true and passionate love."

He stopped when he saw Kiba. "Oh, hi Kiba!" He smiled as if nothing happened last night.

Kiba scowled at him in reply.

"Buying flowers for Tamaki, eh? I suggest you give her baby's breath." He picked a bunch of the said flower.

"So you're the flower expert now? Like you know everything?" Kiba asked sarcastically.

But Sai just smiled. "I'm just trying to help you as a friend."

"Oh yeah? As if you're my friend! You just married Ino but that doesn't make you my friend!"

"Kiba!" Ino was shocked at her friend's sudden outburst.

"It's true! He just came in to fill Team 7 before, because Sasuke left and joined Orochimaru," Kiba told Ino. Then, he looked at Sai again. "And then you act as if you're friends with all of us. You kind of butt in into everyone's lives saying about things that you've read in some books as if you're a genius."

"Kiba, stop it!" Ino could not take it anymore.

Kiba stopped at Ino's request, but he still glowered at Sai.

Sai, on the other hand, just smiled at him. "Baby's breath means everlasting and undying love. I did not read it from somewhere. My wife told me that."

As if he could not take it anymore, Kiba left the shop. Akamaru tagged along his master.

"Why is Kiba like that?" Ino asked.

"He was kind of pissed off last night."

"Hmn?" Ino looked at her husband.

Sai smiled at her. "We kind of frustrated him about marrying Tamaki."

"Oh, I see… But, it suddenly makes me wonder why he would not."

"I guess he's scared?"

"Why would he be scared? Doesn't he love Tamaki enough to marry her? I mean, they've been together for a long time."

"Marriage is a very complicated thing." Sai got a rose from the pail he was carrying earlier. "You don't marry someone just because you've been together for a long time." He gave Ino the flower. "You marry her because you feel in your heart that you want to spend the rest of your life with that person. You are willing to share your best traits and are not afraid to show her the bad ones because you know she'll accept them no matter what. You know she loves you enough for whatever you are. Even if you're someone who doesn't even know how to feel the right emotions."

Ino smiled as she smelled the flower. Sai took back the flower and put it on Ino's left ear. He then kissed her on the temple.

"I got to go. Have to do some things but I'll be home early for dinner."

"Okay. Take care."

"Bye."

Sai quickly kissed his wife on the lips before he went out of the flower shop.


	4. Change of Heart

Shikamaru was surprised at what Naruto told him.

"What?"

"I said you're not going to the party anymore."

"But, why? And, who's going instead of me? Don't tell me you're going yourself? You can't leave the village for just a nonsense party."

"Shikamaru, first of all, that party was organized by our Daimyō himself. It's not just a nonsense party. Yes, surely it's a waste of money. Lots of it. But it's a night where you can enjoy yourself and have a nice drink and good time with someone you love. It's a Valentine's Day party. It's that time when you can be romantic and express your love to someone special to you."

"I just don't get it why people glorify Valentine's Day. It's just a dragging day where you have to spend lots of money and try to be some romantic person that you are not. It's not even a real holiday. We don't even have the day as off."

Naruto gazed at him.

"What? What's that look for?"

"I'm just surprised that you said that. Valentine's Day is a special day, Shikamaru. Didn't you hear what I've just said?"

"Yes, but it still does not justify why you make that day special. And it definitely didn't answer my question about me not going to the party and the one you're sending as my replacement."

"Valentine's Day is a day where you can make someone you love feel special."

"But, can't you do it every day?"

"Can you?"

Shikamaru didn't answer. It's like the gravity of his argument all weighed on to him.

"See? You can't answer because the answer is no. Yes, we love our wives, and we want to show them that every day possible. But we can't. We can't because we're adults now and we have a lot of responsibilities not only to our village, but to the whole world. Sometimes, we take our relationships for granted. And there's this one day when we can say, 'Hey, I can't go home late today because my wife would be waiting for me. It's Valentine's Day.' It's that day when we were given the chance to think of no one else but the love of our lives - our wives. I might not be able to explain it to you that well, but I hope you understand that Valentine's Day is not just a troublesome expensive day. It's a special day of love."

Shikamaru just stared at Naruto. Truth is, he hit all the buttons and made him realize what he wanted him to realize.

Naruto continued. "I don't want you to go to that party without Temari. I want the two of you to spend that night together because it's what couples do during Valentine's Day. And since Temari can't make it, you don't have to go there also. And more so, she is sick. Nothing is more special than having someone you love take care of you and stay beside you when you don't feel good, you know. I'm sure Temari would love to have you by her side especially now that she's feeling under the weather. And finally, I've thought of someone who will go to the party and I made sure he's not going alone."

Shikmaru nodded. Again, he was inspired by this blond guy who doesn't even know the effect that he has on other persons. That made him smile.

"I hope that smile means something beautiful," Naruto said.

"Do you know that you just say the right things unexpectedly?"

"Huh?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Never mind… Thanks. You made me realize how dragging it is to be on that party… especially without my wife with me."

Naruto smiled. "It sure is."

Shikamaru turned around and is about to leave, but he stopped and said, "Could I take the day off tomorrow? I want to be with my wife and take care of her personally."

Naruto smiled. "I'm giving you my permission."

Shikamaru smiled again before he left. Naruto leaned on his chair, with a satisfied smile plastered on his lips. One down, one more to go. He stood up and did some signs on his hand.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A shadow clone appeared on his side.

"Go and look for Sarada and Boruto. Tell them to come here at my office. They do not have a mission now so I'm positive that they're just here in the village."

The door suddenly opened, and Kiba came rushing in. Akamaru is behind him, but he seems a little hesitant as compared to his master.

"Naruto, I need to-"

He stopped upon seeing the two Narutos in the office.

"Ahm, which one is the real Naruto?"

"Me." Naruto raised his hand.

"I'll go now," the shadow clone said.

"Okay," Naruto said to his clone.

The shadow clone left the office, leaving Kiba and Akamaru and the real Naruto alone.

"What brought you here, Kiba?" Naruto sat on his chair again.

Kiba went closer to his desk. "You have to do something about that Sai!"

"What?" Naruto frowned.

"He keeps on talking as if he knows everything! He meddles with someone else's life as if he's an expert when he doesn't even know the difference between being angry or feeling sad!"

Kiba pounded on Naruto's desk that made the latter raise his eyebrows.

"I don't think he still doesn't know that… What's wrong with Sai? Did you two have an argument?"

"He told me that I don't know a lot of stuff about growing up and having a lot of responsibilities because I'm not yet married!"

"Oh…" was the only word Naruto can utter.

"I mean, what does me not being married have to do with my maturity? Can't I be matured even if I'm still single? Besides, I have a girlfriend, and we do almost everything that married couples do." He looked down and suddenly became embarrassed. "We even… do that thing that you married couples do… I can actually do it better than most of the married guys out there."

Akamaru whined, as if embarrassed by his master's demeanor. Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

"So Sai should not tell me that I don't know a lot because I'm still single. Marriage is not something that should define you. It's not something that makes you know more than other people. There are a lot of single men out there who are better than other married men in the planet. So you can't just brag about you being married and me being left behind because I'm still single!"

Kiba was panting when he finished. He's tired because of how he yelled the things he just did, and he's breathing fast because of the rage that he's feeling. Naruto waited a few moments for him to calm down before he speaks.

"I guess what Sai means is the difference between being married and being in a relationship with someone."

"How does that differ?"

"Because when you're married, you get to live together on one roof."

"Sometimes, I stay at Tamaki's place, or vice versa."

"Every day?"

Kiba looked away. "Sometimes…"

"Not all the time, not even most of the time."

"Okay… point taken…"

Naruto leaned forward. "Kiba, when you get married, you promise to be with each other for all the time for the rest of your lives. That means you have the responsibility to fulfil that promise no matter what. No matter how hard life might get. No matter how hard it is to achieve. You have to fight for that promise because that's the vow that your hearts made with each other. It's the promise that makes them intertwined."

"But, how about Sasuke? He's always away from the village, from his family."

"And he comes back whenever he has the chance," Naruto said. "Because his heart is connected to Sakura, and that bond will not be broken even if he goes out of the village for months or years without returning. His heart will still find its home. Especially now that they have Sarada. That bond became stronger because another bond was interlocked with it."

"But still, you can live with someone even if you're not married, right?"

"Yes, you can do that. But what if you felt you don't want to do it anymore? What if one day you woke up and just realized that you don't want to live with that person anymore? You can just end it that easily and walk away just like that. But if you're married, you can't just go out that easily. The vow that you made is something so precious that it's too hard to break. That's why before you get married, you need to know if you're really willing to spend the rest of your life with that person because there's no turning back. So you do everything to fix every problem and save the relationship that you have."

Kiba fell into a deep thought. Naruto just let him think and just looked at him. After a while, Kiba sighed.

"Now I know why you became the Hokage."

"Huh?"

"I guess among all of us, you're the one who got mature the most. I mean, I have known you're quite a talker, but you really hit the spots, you know."

"Why do I have the feeling that I've already heard that a while ago?"

Kiba smiled. "Maybe you did. Thank you, Lord Hokage."

Naruto blushed. "Uh, you can call me Seventh, or Naruto. It's fine with me."

"Shikamaru said I should address you more properly."

"Yeah, but I prefer it not to be too formal."

"I'll just call you 'Knucklehead' then."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, that's fine with me, Knucklehead."

Kiba grinned. "I still think I would be a better Hokage than you, but I guess it can't be helped. I should go now. There's something that I should do."

Naruto nodded.

"Akamaru, say goodbye to the Hokage."

Akamaru barked at Naruto.

"See you around, Akamaru."

The two left the office. Naruto leaned on his chair again as he suddenly felt exhausted. The door suddenly opened, and Naruto's shadow clone entered with Boruto and Sarada in tow.

"Dad!"

"Come in." Naruto straightened up.

"Good afternoon, Lord Hokage," Sarada greeted.

"Good afternoon, Sarada." Naruto looked at his shadow clone. "Thanks for your help."

"Just call me whenever you need me," the shadow clone said before disappearing.

"I have a mission for the two of you. This should have been just for Sarada, but I thought of making you help her, Boruto."

"What is this mission?" Boruto asked.

"I need you to bring someone back to the village. Sarada is the only person who can persuade him and ask him to come back."

"Hmn?" Sarada frowned.

"He's on a mission now, but I need him back here… I mean, his wife needs him for tomorrow."

"Where is this guy?" Boruto asked.

"He's heading for the Hidden Rain Village. He left just this morning."


	5. Hearts and Flowers

It's Valentine's Day!

Ino Yamanaka woke up earlier than usual. Not only is she expecting a lot of customers, there are also a lot of orders of bouquets from previous days. Surely, flowers are one of the most common and most special gifts that someone could give their loved ones on this day.

Ino sat up on the bed and stretched. Today will be a very busy but cheerful day! She's excited to make those bouquets that will definitely make any girl swoon. Their flower shop is one of the busiest shops every Valentine's Day and since she's a kid, she's already familiar with the Valentine's Day haste.

She looked at the other side of the bed and found out that her husband has woken up before her. He looked at the bathroom door, and it was ajar but she could not hear any action from there. Sai might have gotten up early and decided to start the day right away.

She was about to get up when she caught sight of three sunflowers on her bedside table. The three flowers have a note with them. She took the flowers and the yellow paper that goes with them.

.

 _For my sunshine who always give light and warmth to my life. Good morning!_

 _._

The note made her smile, and besides, who would not smile upon seeing those precious yellow flowers? It really brightened her mood seeing them, and reading a note from none other than her husband. Sai really knows how to make her smile.

She went to their master bathroom to take a bath. On the counter next to the sink, there lay three white irises. Again, there was a note accompanying the flowers. She took the flowers and read the note.

.

 _I know this is the first place you go after getting up from bed. You go here to freshen up and fix yourself up. But I tell you, you don't need to do a lot of things. You're lovely just the way you are. And no flower could ever match up with your timeless beauty._

 _._

"Okay…" Ino's smile became wider. She is beginning to like whatever her husband planned for her. Not just the flatteries, but because of the flowers as well. She really loves flowers.

After bathing and dressing up, she went outside the room and on the chest drawer on the hallway were three pink tulips with matching pink paper.

.

 _Your grace and elegance always exudes the moment you walk and move. I love seeing you walk down this hallway, as it reminds me of how you walked down the aisle when you married me._

 _._

Ino could not help but remember that moment, too. She was walking down the aisle and at the end of it there stood the love of her life. He smiled at her, quite nervously and shyly; but definitely, with love and devotion on his eyes.

She went to the kitchen, the closest room from their master bedroom. On the table were three blue carnations and a blue note.

.

 _You always fascinate me with the things that you do. You seem to know everything, and my most favorite is the way you cook. My tongue always craves for the food you prepare, and there would never be anything that could match up to it for me._

 _._

She then went to the living room, and four groups of flowers with matching notes were scattered on the whole place. She picked them one by one and read the note with it. The first ones are three yellow daises.

.

 _You gave me joy and happiness that I could never have dreamed of having._

 _._

The next are a bunch of white baby's breath.

.

 _Your pure heart has penetrated to my dark and lonely world. It made me realized that someone like me who doesn't even know any emotion could learn how to feel love._

 _._

The next are three red anthuriums.

.

 _You gave me your heart, and I give you mine. Completely._

 _._

The last ones are three white lilies.

.

 _For you, my forever love, I will always cherish and adore you for the rest of my life._

 _._

The glass door on the porch opened, and Sai came into the living room. He's holding three red roses, which he handed to the now teary-eyed Ino.

"For my one and only love."

Ino smiled as she reached for the flowers. She then go to Sai and kissed him on the lips. She hugged him after that.

Sai hugged her by the waist. "Happy Valentine's Day…" he said softly.

Ino looked at her husband.

"I don't know what to say." She giggled.

"Well, for starters, you could say 'Happy Valentine's Day' too."

She laughed. "Yeah… Happy Valentine's Day." She kissed him on the lips.

"Are you ready for another busy Valentine's Day?"

"I'm kind of used to it. It's what I've been doing since I was born."

Sai nodded.

"Are you going to help me?"

"Well, I don't know how to do bouquets, but at least I can give you a hand."

Ino smiled. "I know… But, don't you have any mission?"

Sai shook his head. "It's actually quite peculiar. Nobody has a mission today."

"Maybe the Hokage is feeling a little romantic that's why he cancelled all your missions so that you could stay here at the village with your wives."

"Maybe. And in that case, we should be grateful." He kissed her again.

Ino showed Sai the bouquet that was formed from all the flowers that she saw. "Thank you for this. This is way better than any Valentine's Day celebration we had."

"I just thought maybe I need to step up and do something unusual this Valentine's Day."

"It's the most wonderful surprise ever!" She kissed him again on the lips. "I'm going to press these flowers and make a scrapbook with your notes on it."

"I'm sure it will look good." Sai smiled. "I can't wait to see it."

Ino grinned. "By the way, I also got a gift for you." She went back to their room, and when she returned, she gave him a silver box with a light blue ribbon. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Sai took the box from her. "What is this?"

"Why don't you open it?"

Sai did as told, and in the box was a small orchid plant in a clay pot. The orchid has blue flowers.

"Orchids." Sai looked at Ino, quite amused at the gift.

"Yes, orchids. And I hope you like it." Ino was a bit unsure based on Sai's reaction.

"I do. I'm just… surprised?"

Ino smiled. "Thought I'll give you another sketchpad, huh?"

Sai chuckled.

"You know, during Valentine's Day, guys give their loved ones flowers. Girls do it, too, but not as common as the guys."

"So you decided to give me a plant instead."

"I thought you're like that orchid. Usually, people would send roses or lilies or daisies… Those usual flowers. It's very uncommon to have a customer in the flower shop who wants to give their girlfriend or wife a bouquet of orchids."

"So you mean, I'm like this flower that is not as popular as the other flowers."

Ino smiled . "These flowers are called blue Vandas. As you can see, they have large, long-lasting and vibrantly colorful blooms with a delightful fragrance. It's one of the only true blue orchids. It was not artificially made. It's natural. It's rare. Just like you."

Ino looked at the flower. "It kind of made me think of you when I see these flowers. They're different, just like the guy that I chose to love and marry. He's someone who's not like any other guy. He's mysterious, he's naïve, he's… awkward." She giggled. "He doesn't know a lot of things, but that's the charm. He's innocent, but gentle and sweet."

Ino looked at her husband lovingly. Sai was so overwhelmed that he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. Ino kissed him as passionate. The two stayed like that for a few moments until they're both breathless.

"Thank you," Sai whispered. "You've given me more than I could have hoped for."

"You're always welcome." Ino smiled lovingly.

Sai looked at the orchid plant. "This is the most beautiful flower I've ever seen." Then, he looked at his wife. "But you're more beautiful."

Ino smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah." Sai put the flower pot on the table to free his hand so that he could fully grab his wife and embrace her. "Like… why don't we just stay here all day?"

"Oh no! That could not be. I have to do a lot for today. I have a lot of orders."

"Why don't you just tell your mom to do them?"

Ino smiled. "Come on! Let's just get going."

Sai scowled. That made Ino giggled.

"I'll just make you your favorite breakfast. Is that okay?"

"As if I had a choice."

Ino laughed at her husband's reaction. They walked hand in hand towards their lovely kitchen, but stopped when they saw their son who had just woken up.

"Good morning, Son!" Ino kissed him on the forehead.

Inojin just stared at his parents. It seems that he's still quite sleepy.

"Come on. I'll make your favorite breakfast," Ino said as she took his arm and led him to the kitchen.

"I thought you're making my favorite?" Sai asked.

"Oh, come on! You have the same favorites," Ino said.

"Yeah, I remember now."

Ino giggled as he put on her apron and started preparing breakfast with the help of her husband and son.

.

* * *

.

 _I'm not sure about the wedding ceremonies in the Narutoverse, and I'm not Japanese either to know their traditional wedding ceremonies. And so I just used what I know - the usual Christian wedding - as a reference wherein the bride will walk down the aisle to her groom. Hope it will not be a problem to y'all. :)_


	6. Pink and Green with a Touch of Sharingan

"It was so long ago, right? But still, that's the day when it all began. It was the start of you and me."

Sakura was standing on the street pointing to the way out of the old Konoha. It was that time when Sasuke first left Konoha, and Sakura tried to stop him. Sasuke is in front of her, his back turned on her. It was a moonlit night; the wind is gently blowing as she looked at the back of the boy that she had learned to love even at a young age of twelve.

"I'm travelling a path the rest of you can't follow. I know that the four of us have worked together, and for a while, I thought I could take that road instead. But in the end, I've decided on revenge."

"Don't do this Sasuke! You don't have to be alone… If you are gone, Sasuke, it would be the same thing for me as being so alone."

"Each of us has a new path lying before us."

Whatever she says to him, it seems that Sasuke is really very determined to go. And so, she decided to tell him how she really feels for him.

"Sasuke… I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! So stay here, with me. And if you can't, then take me with you, Sasuke!" Tears are flowing down from her eyes, as she tried so hard to stop the boy that she loves from leaving her.

"You haven't changed. You're still annoying."

Sakura was dumbfounded. For a while, she thought she had changed whatever image she has to him. But hearing what he said, it seemed like all her efforts have done nothing.

And so, Sasuke continued on his way. But Sakura could not just give up. She just can't let him go that easily.

"Don't leave me! if you go, I'll scream and-"

She stopped when she suddenly felt his presence beside her. In an instant, Sasuke was standing behind her.

"Sakura… thank you for everything."

He hit her and she closed her eyes as she started to lose her consciousness. Total darkness followed.

"Under normal circumstances, you'd have been locked away. Imprisoned for life…"

Sakura opened her eyes. She's at the village gate, with Sir Kakashi saying a lot of things that she could not fully understand. In front of them was Sasuke, with his black cloak and Rinnegan. That was the time when he left the village again after the war.

"You're really gonna leave?" she asked him.

"Right now, I need to see this ninja world for myself."

"What if… I asked you to take me with you?"

Sasuke looked at her, and for a moment, she thought he would agree and he would take her with him. But then…

"This is a journey of redemption for me. My sins have nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me?"

After all those years, and after all that had happened, she still could not get into his world. She still could not make him make her a part of his world. He still leaves her out. She suddenly felt hopeless.

But then, he's suddenly in front of her. He tapped her forehead and said, "I'll see you when I'm back… And thank you."

It could have been the sweetest thing, but it doesn't change the fact that she could still not stop him from leaving. She could do nothing but stare at the back of the guy whom she used to adore, and slowly learn how to love. As his figure became smaller and her vision of him became more blur, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see him totally fade from her sight. And with her closed eyes, she wished that the moment she opened them, she could see him again, now smiling and happy wanting to stay with her forever.

After a short while of pitch darkness, she opened her eyes, and there she saw Sasuke, in front of her, staring at her, just like how she wished she could see him again. She was lying in their room, in their bed. Sasuke is lying in front of her, and his black eyes are fixated on her.

Tears started to form in her eyes as Sakura saw that the man she loves has finally returned. She went closer and held him, not wanting to let go.

"You're back… You came back for me."

She wasn't able to stop herself from crying. She suddenly felt his arm wrap around her. That made her cry more.

Until she finally realized what she has done. She cried and clung to Sasuke like a little child. And it was just because of a dream. Or was it because that's what's really in her heart?

Whatever the reason is, she still feels embarrassed. She felt her face blush as she moved and turned her back on him.

"Why did you turn your back on me?"

She cringed.

"Are you embarrassed because of all that you've said while you were sleeping?"

She flinched harder. What the heck has she done!

"It's quite a lot… I never know you talk when you sleep."

 _Oh no!_ What could she have said while sleeping? But, how could she know? _I'm sleeping so how could I know what I said!_

"Maybe because that was the first time that I took my time watching you sleep."

 _Huh?_ He watched her while she was sleeping? And he said it was a first. Did he really do that for her?

And before she could even take that all in, Sasuke suddenly went closer and embraced her. She could feel his chin on her head.

"You really want to talk a lot, even while sleeping."

Sakura closed her eyes and succumbed to the warmth that her husband is giving her. Then, she suddenly remembered something. She turned to face Sasuke.

"I thought you're in the Hidden Rain?"

"Sarada and Boruto asked me to come back. Hokage's orders."

"Hmn?" Sakura frowned.

Sasuke touched her face. "It seems that the Hokage wants us to be together this special day." He kissed her on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Sakura smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day… And it's our first." She can't help but be teary eyed again.

"I know I was never a good husband. I was away most of the time. I have never been a real husband to you since we were married. I'm not even deserving of the love that you have for me. But I hope you understand that I'm doing these all for you. I want to be sure you're safe. I want to make sure you're always okay, and that's my way of doing that. I go away to investigate potential threats outside the village. In here, I know you're safe. You have our friends to look after you, especially Naruto. But outside, how can we be sure that no imminent danger exists?"

Of course she understands that. She understands very well Sasuke's reason for leaving Konoha and for always being away. She knows that he's doing this not only for them, but for the whole village that he also loves. What matters to her is that even though he's always away, he still comes back and when he does, he comes back to them, to her and to their daughter.

"Or maybe, I was wrong in what I believe in."

Sakura touched his face. "Don't say that. I understand you fully and I believe in what you believe in. Sure, it's hard not having you around. But what is important is that wherever you go and whatever you do, you still come back to us. Always." She smiled and touched his face, hoping that could remove the bad feeling he's having.

Sasuke kissed her deeply. Sakura responded with the same passion as her husband's.

"What was I saying while I was sleeping?"

"Well, you said you want to come with me. You want to travel the world with me. You said you don't want me to go away."

"I was dreaming about that time when you first left the village. And then, that time when you left after the war."

Sasuke held her hand. "No matter where I go, I promise that I would always go back to you."

"I know…" She smiled. "I still can't believe that you are my husband now, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked. "You still can't believe that you married your greatest crush?"

Sakura blushed. "That's not what I mean! And besides, I just had a crush on you because every girl in the Academy had a crush on you back then. Like… like Ino!"

"The last time I checked, Ino married a guy named Sai."

"Yeah, but… can't you see? He kind of looks like you."

"I don't think I'm that pale."

"I mean, you have the same black eyes and hair… And other girls too, like… like Hinata!"

"I don't think Naruto would agree with that one."

Sakura realized what she just had said. Of course, everyone knows that Hinata had loved Naruto since before their Academy days. So it's impossible that she had a crush on Sasuke ever.

"Maybe not Hinata… but… some other girls! Come on! I'm sure you're aware of that. Don't give me that look." She moved and again turned her back on him. "I better go back to sleep now. You go wherever you want to go. Just don't bother me, okay?"

Sasuke moved, but instead of getting up, he moved closer to Sakura and embraced her again. This time, he held her more tightly than what he did a while ago.

"I think I'll just stay here with my wife."

That was the sweetest thing that Sakura has ever heard in the past months. Her heart just melted with what Sasuke said.

"What's your Valentine's Day gift to me?"

"I don't know…"

Sakura turned to face him. "You don't have a gift for me?" She pretended to be upset.

"…Myself?"

Sakura giggled at his response.

"What is your gift for me?" Sasuke asked.

"Myself." She smiled naughtily. "No. I was actually thinking of cooking your favorite dish. But I thought you're on a mission, so…"

"You can do it later."

"I think so…"

Sasuke gazed at her. "I have another gift in my mind."

"Huh?"

He smiled naughtily. "A son."

"Oh…" Sakura blushed.

"You blushed." Sasuke's smile grew wider.

"I'm just thinking… who that gift is from and who is it for?"

Sasuke contemplated for a while. "I think it goes both ways."

"Maybe…"

"Sarada is great. She's wonderful. She's the greatest gift that I ever had in my whole life. She's more precious than me learning my greatest technique. She gave me a feeling that I could never explain… But I guess it would be better if she'll have a younger brother…"

"Or a sister."

"Yeah, but… It would be better if it's a brother."

"Is that because Naruto has a son?"

"Of course not! Are you saying that I'm envious of that knucklehead?"

Sakura smiled. "That's not the proper way to address the Hokage."

"I don't care how he should be addressed!"

Sakura giggled. "Whatever…" She touched his face. "I want a son with pink hair and green eyes."

Sasuke frowned.

"Sarada got your hair and eyes, so I want our next child to have my pink hair and green eyes… with your sharingan, of course."

"That would be fine with me." Sasuke smiled.

Sakura looked lovingly at him as he touched his face. "I love you, Mr. Uchiha."

"And I love you too, my Mrs. Uchiha."

The two of them kissed again, more passionately this time, as they both melted in each other's arms and surrendered in each other's love.

.

* * *

.

Sarada Uchiha looked at the view in front of her. She's now sitting at the Hokage Rock, more particularly, on Lady Tsunade's head. She smiled as she looked down the houses that make up the whole village where she lives. She looked at the direction where their house is located. It made her smile more as she remembers what happened a couple of hours ago.

.

 _"You're the only one who can persuade your father to go back and stay until tomorrow. That's why I'm sending you out to come after him and talk to him."_

 _._

The Hokage seems very confident on her, so she could not just let him down. Aside from that, she wants to fulfil that mission for her parents, more particularly, for her mom.

And so she and Boruto went and followed her father to the Hidden Rain Village. Fortunately, Sasuke Uchiha still hasn't left the Land of Fire. He was a few villages away when the two of them saw him. Of course, it was not easy convincing him to go back to Konoha and stay. Sarada actually thought she would fail the mission.

.

 _"Why don't you wanna do it?"_

 _"It's just a waste of time."_

 _"Mama is a waste of time?"_

 _Sasuke looked at her. "Valentine's Day is not as special as many people think. I can't believe Naruto is one of those who give nonsense importance to that day."_

 _"Can't you really just go back and stay? One more day."_

 _Sarada looked at him in the eye._

 _"It's not just about Valentine's Day, Papa. It's about Mama. She was actually very happy that you could spend Valentine's Day with her. But then, you chose to go on this mission and leave her. She makes it seem like it's okay, but the truth is, she really feels bad about it… Papa, can't you make her happy just this once?"_

 _._

And so, to cut the story short, her father agreed. The Hokage was right after all. She can really persuade her father. The three of them went back to the village, though they came home very late. Her mother, who seemed to have overworked herself again in the child's clinic that she help put up, was already sleeping at the sofa. She might have worked so hard to set aside the loneliness that she felt when her father left the village for a mission again.

But whatever sadness Sarada felt for that realization was all gone when her father carried her sleeping mother to their room. That moment, Sarada realized how much her father really cares for her mother and how much he loves her.

Sarada smiled dreamily as she remembers the way her father looked at her mother. That's how Boruto saw her when he arrived and sat beside her at the Hokage Rock.

"Nice view, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Boruto looked at the view of the village. "My father said he also loved this view."

"I guess all the past Hokages also said the same."

"You really want to be a Hokage, huh?"

Sarada smiled. "I do."

Boruto took the sunflower that was tucked at his back.

"For you."

Sarada looked at the flower, and then at Boruto. The boy was blushing and he can't look straight at her.

"For me?"

"Yeah… My dad asked me to give this to you, as a thank you gift."

"Oh…" She took the flower from him. "Thanks."

"…Happy Valentine's Day."

Sarada looked at him once again. Boruto is still blushing and is still as awkward and can't still look at her. That made her smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Now she's sure that the flower didn't come from the Hokage.

.

* * *

.

 _I would love to see a SasuSaku boy! With pink hair and green eyes and of course, sharingan. ;D_


	7. Anything But Ordinary

Temari has been having flu for a few days now. She's been feeling very weak, with body aches, especially on her joints and in her throat. Her nose is runny and she's sneezing and her sore throat makes her cough. She seems to be getting better now, as the symptoms are subsiding every day.

She woke up with something heavy on her torso. She looked at it and found out that it was an arm that was warped around her waist. Something warm is also touching her back.

The familiar scent told her who might be back hugging her. It was her husband. She wondered if he's awake.

"Shikamaru…" she called softly.

"I guess you're awake now, huh?"

She felt relieved hearing his voice. She doesn't know why, but hearing the voice of the man she loves made her feel safe. She actually held onto his arm and wrapped it around her more tightly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better…" She still feels weak, but the fever is gone and her cold is diminishing.

"I've took a day off."

"Huh?"

"I realized my wife could not go to the Valentine's Day Party, so I decided to just stay here with her to take care of her and make her feel better."

Temari smiled. "I thought you don't like Valentine's Day? I always feel like you just celebrate it because I tell you so."

"If it's something that everybody is doing, can't I do it, too?"

"What for?" Why does he have to do something just because everybody is doing it?

"For you."

She smiled as she felt her heart warmed. "You don't need to be someone you're not for me. I accept you for who you are. The moment I decided to love you, I accepted the fact that you are not as romantic as the other guys out there."

"You still have to mention the obvious, eh?" he said sarcastically.

She giggled. "I know you're not the ordinary kind of guy… I married you for that."

"I wanted to marry an average girl and live an average adult life. But by being the Hokage's adviser, I can't just live life as carefree as I wanted to be. And by marrying you, I accepted that I could never have an average wife, because you're not just any ordinary girl, too."

"I know… That's why we're meant for each other."

"Right."

She felt him kissed her head.

"But isn't it nice to do what other people do sometimes?" Shikamaru suddenly asked.

"Yeah… sometimes… but if we weren't able to do so, we should not be frustrated with it. No pressure. Let's just live the way we want to."

"Yeah…"

Temari closed her eyes and savour the wonderful feeling that the nearness of her husband brings. That was the first time that they did that. That was the first time that he held her like that. And it made her feel better. Better than what all the medicines that she's taking give her.

"This is called spooning, you know," she told her husband.

"Hmn?"

"When a guy holds his girl like this, this is called spooning," she explained.

"Why is it called spooning?"

She smiled. "Maybe because we fit like spoons." She grinned.

"Huh! What a nonsense dragging explanation."

She giggled. She could actually see her husband's face as he said that.

"I just wanted to hold you like this to make you feel warm."

"It actually feels good."

"Yeah… I also like it… Think we'll stay this way the whole day."

"Really? We'll do spooning the whole day?" Temari giggled.

Shikmaru nodded. "Spooning the whole day."

They both laughed softly.

"But, who's going to the party?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me anything, but the Seventh has everything settled."

"He really has a lot of surprises. Like, the fact that he could be a Hokage, and a good one. It was the most shocking surprise ever."

"Yeah…"

Temari turned around to face him. "Thank you for staying by my side." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Why is it just a peck?" Shikamaru grumbled.

She laughed. "Why, you want a smooch?"

"Yes, and I'm getting it now."

In one swift movement, he was kissing her passionately. She responded by kissing him as passionate, too. They were both panting when the kiss ended.

"Wait! You might catch the virus."

"I don't care." Shikamaru kissed her again.

"But, you'll not be able to go to work."

"Then, I'll stay here at home with you and we'll do spooning all day long."

Temari giggled. She again gave him a peck on his lips before turning her back on him again.

"Come one. Let's go back to spooning."

"So we're really gonna do this all day, huh?"

"You said you wanted to live a life wherein you do not have to do anything and think that much. So, this is your chance to experience it."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am!"

"Right."

She giggled at his tone.

And so they stayed like that and bathe in the warmth of each other's touch. Shikamaru never left his wife's side and took care of her until she felt so much better.

.

* * *

.

Naruto is at his office as the Hidden Leaf's Hokage. He had just eaten the lunch that his wife Hinata has prepared for him. He decided to open his Shinbook account and check how everyone's doing on this Valentine's Day.

Ino Yamanaka posted a photo. It's a picture of several flowers and love notes. The caption read: _Woke up with this surprise from my hubby. So sweet! Happy Valentine's day, everyone! Feel free to visit Yamanaka Flower Shop for your beautiful bouquets._

Sai commented on the post. _Thanks for your gift, Darling. I love you so much._ Ino replied: _You're welcome. I love you, too. Muwahh!_

Naruto liked the post and the comment. Next was a selfie photo by Sakura, with her husband Sasuke. Naruto smiled as he remembered the special mission he gave to Sarada. It surely was a success.

Chōji Akimichi posted: _My wife Karui is really the best cook in the whole village! Make that in the whole Land of Fire!_ A picture of Chōji with his wife and daughter follows and they seemed to be in their kitchen eating lunch together.

Next is a status update from Temari. _Feeling better – with Shikamaru Nara. Spooning all day is the new medicine for flu, or any other sickness._

And then, Rock Lee. _Thanks for the wonderful gift, Honey. These dumbbells are really awesome! I would like to do my routine workout with them. Happy Valentine's Day!_

Naruto liked all his friends' status updates. He feels good that everyone seems to be having a good day. He suddenly felt he wanted to go home as early as possible and be with his wife on this special day.


	8. Forever And a Day

Tamaki opened the door to her apartment, but stopped when she saw the rose petals on the floor. She entered the door and saw that the whole floor is covered with white and red rose petals. When she looked up, she saw Kiba standing on her small living room. He smiled when their eyes met.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He took out the bouquet that he was hiding at his back. It was a bouquet of fresh red roses.

"Wow…" She went closer to him and took the bouquet. "Happy Valentine's Day."

She went closer and kissed him. Kiba then showed her the remote control of her stereo.

"Let's dance?"

He turned on the stereo and a sweet melody filled the air. He took the bouquet she was holding and placed on the center table beside the remote control.

Tamaki giggled as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He then held her by the waist and swayed her to the tune of the song. But Kiba didn't only dance. He even sang the lyrics.

.

 _I can only give you love that lasts forever,_

 _And a promise to be near each time you call._

.

Tamaki was surprised at what her boyfriend did. She could not help but laugh at his unusual behaviour. But instead of being intimidated, Kiba just continued to sing.

.

 _And the only heart I own_

 _For you and you alone_

 _That's all,_

 _That's all…_

.

"What has gotten into you?" Tamaki asked.

Kiba didn't answer. He just continued dancing and singing.

 _._

 _I can only give you country walks in springtime_

 _And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall;_

 _And a love whose burning light_

 _Will warm the winter's night_

 _That's all,_

 _That's all._

 _._

Tamaki just danced and listened to him. Anyway, whatever she says, her boyfriend seems to not care at all. He just continued singing and dancing with her.

.

 _There are those I am sure who have told you,_

 _They would give you the world for a toy._

 _All I have are these arms to enfold you,_

 _And a love time can never destroy._

 _If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear,_

 _You'll be glad to know that my demands are small._

 _Say it's me that you'll adore,_

 _For now and evermore_

 _That's all,_

 _That's all._

.

Kiba held her closer as they danced through the song's instrumental. Tamaki rests her head on his chest, and felt his throbbing heart. She smiled as she felt his nervousness.

.

 _If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear,_

 _You'll be glad to know that my demands are small._

 _Say it's me that you'll adore,_

 _For now and evermore_

 _That's all,_

 _That's all._

 _._

The song ended as Kiba looked at her lovingly.

"I love you."

He kissed her deeply and she responded passionately.

"I love you, too," she said when the kiss ended. "But I'm not sure about your singing."

Kiba smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, I know…"

"What has gotten into your head then?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to give you something special this Valentine's Day."

"And you thought you singing would be special to me?" She raised an eyebrow.

And it made Kiba more embarrassed. She laughed at his expression as she hugged him again.

"Tamaki, there's something that I want to tell you."

Tamaki let go and looked at him. "Hmn?"

Kiba took a deep breath before he started talking. "My friends are all asking me why I just could not marry you."

Tamaki was dumbfounded. She was not expecting that she'll hear this today. Aside from that, Kiba was looking very seriously at her and it made her feel like his soul is talking to her.

Truth is, she have always wondered the same thing. Why would he not ask her? Heaven knows how much they love each other, and they seem inseparable enough to get married. But he just won't ask her. And her love is the only reason why she allows that and never leaves him no matter how much she wanted him to do it.

"Now I know why. It's because I'm scared. I'm not scared of commitment or being married and settling down with you. I'm scared that I might not be good for you. I know I'm an asshole and I keep on bragging about me being a great person, a great man that I could be the Hokage. But deep inside me, I worry if I ever would be enough for you."

"Oh Kiba…" She was touched as his revelation that her eyes started to well up.

"I just want you to have the best, and there are times that I think it's not me."

"You're more than enough." She held his face. "You're the best that I could ever have. Because I love you, and that's what only matters. Our love is enough for me. You don't have to be someone you're not and you don't have to be like the other guys out there. You're the one I love and you're the one I like to be with."

"And you're the one I want to be with. Forever… And a day… And I don't care if I'm not good enough for you. All I want is to have you by my side forever and do everything to make you happy and stay with me for as long as we live. And so." He let go of her and took something out of his pocket. It was a small red box, and when he opened it, it contains a diamond ring inside. He knelt down and asked, "Will you be my forever."

Tears flowed from Tamaki's eyes as she looked at the eyes of the man she loves. She was so overwhelmed, so happy she felt her heart could explode. But Kiba is patiently waiting for her answer. And so…

"You didn't have to ask."

Kiba smiled and relief took over him. He stood up, took the ring from the box and placed it on her left ring finger.

"Now, you're really my forever," he said with a smile.

"Forever. Yours. Only."

They kissed and let out the joy and love that they have on their hearts with a promise of true love and happy ever after.

.

* * *

.

Shino looked at Akamaru who's lying on the ground beside the park bench where he's sitting. The dog looks gloomy as they both watched the children playing around the place.

"I'm sure Kiba will be happier after this."

Akamaru just whined. Shino smiled.

"It doesn't mean that he doesn't love you. It's just that he also needs someone to take care of him, and be with him as he grows older. He needs to have a family."

Akamaru looked at him and Shino seems to understand what he was trying to say to him.

"Yeah, I know I'm not in the position to say that. I haven't got any girlfriend so I'm not the person to talk about love and relationships. But, my friend is happy and even thought it's something that I will not understand, I am happy for him, too."

Akamaru got back to his position earlier. Shino reached for him and caressed his head.

"Don't worry. Kiba will not abandon you. For sure, he will take you with him on their new house, and you'll get to play with their kids in the future. That sounds fun, right?"

Akamaru just growled. Shino smiled as he returned to his relaxed sitting a while ago. He watched the children play and hoped everything went well on his friend's proposal.

"Shino? And, Akamaru?"

Shino looked at the lady that just arrived. It was their friend Tenten.

"Tenten."

"Where's Kiba?" She sat beside him.

"He's with Tamaki. You know, Valentine's Day."

"Right. Valentine's Day…"

Shino looked at his friend. Even though he could only see her profile and not her eyes, he sure can feel the sadness that she have as she said those words. He knows exactly how she feels, as everyone knows Tenten's feelings for their late friend Neji.

"Do you want to go to Ichiraku's?"

"Hmn?" Tenten looked at him.

"Well, Valentine's Day is not only for people in love. Friends can also celebrate Valentine's Day together, right? They could hang out and eat at their favorite ramen shop and be happy on this day."

Tenten smiled. "You know, you're right. Why don't we just celebrate this day together? You and me, and Akamaru."

Akamaru's head shot up as he heard his name. He barked as if agreeing in what Tenten said.

"Let's go to Ichiraku's then. My treat," Shino said.

"Alright!"

The three of them stood up and headed towards their favorite ramen shop since their genin days.

.

* * *

.

 _The song used in this chapter is called That's All, Michael Buble version. I don't own the song, but it's one of my favorites._

 _It's kind of unclear what Kiba and Tamaki's relationship is, so I just decided to give them a proposal moment as I think it will be very romantic. And I really want to write one proposal scene. Hihi…_


	9. Sunshine Couple

It was almost six in the afternoon when Naruto decided to wrap things up in his office and go home. It has been a very busy day, and as usual, he did a lot even though Shikamaru was not around because of the day off he asked him. And even so, he still managed to save some energy for a simple Valentine's treat for his wife.

Ever since he and Hinata became official, he sees to it that he makes this day special as this is the day dedicated to lovers like them, to express their love and to show their loved ones how special they are to them. Unfortunately, since he became the Hokage, that tradition has become harder to attain. Until last year, when all he was able to do was bring Hinata three long-stemmed roses from the Yamanaka garden because he ran out of something to buy and he was not able to go home early for dinner.

But Hinata was still able to appreciate them. He is very lucky he married a very kind and understanding wife. Even though he missed a lot of times, not just during Valentine's Day, but also on other occasions, it has never been a problem to their relationship. It makes him love his wife more and makes him want to make it up to her as much as he can.

He looked at the glass window and saw the sun beginning to set down. It was almost six in the afternoon, but it is still early as compared to the other days he had gone out from work. He suddenly felt excited as he went to the door and got out of his office as the Hokage of the Hidden Village.

The winter breeze swept around Naruto as he walked down the streets and rushed to his destination – the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Surely, Ino might have something for him to give to Hinata. It was way too early as compared to last year's ten P.M. Or, if luck will not be on his side again, Ino might be kind to again give him the flowers from their beautifully grown garden.

There were some men in the flower shop when Naruto arrived. All of them are carrying some bouquets made by the flower shop. All of them greeted him as he entered the shop.

"Good afternoon ya'all! Uh, happy Valentine's Day!"

The other men returned his greeting. Ino then emerged and went to him to greet him personally.

"It's nice to have the Hokage in our humble flower shop." Ino smiled sweetly.

"Hi Ino! I saw your post in Shinbook this morning."

"Sai thought of doing this very romantic scheme."

"I'm sure he did! Uh…" Naruto blushed a little. "I was wondering if you could make a bouquet for my wife Hinata."

Ino smiled more widely. "Of course. What flowers do you want?"

"I don't know…" He looked around the shop.

"Well, the guys usually give roses. Of course you know that."

"Yeah…" His eyes settled on a bunch of big yellow flowers. An idea struck him. "How about those?"

"Sunflowers?" Ino asked.

"Yes, sunflowers." He beamed at her. "Because she's the sun of my life."

"Wow!" Ino was awed by his sudden display of romance. "That was really romantic. Sunflower it is, then."

Ino took some sunflowers from a pail.

"Why don't we put some pink roses with it?"

"If it looks good, then I'm fine with it."

"It will look good. I will do some magic in it." She winked at him.

Ino took some pink roses and a bunch of baby's breath and tied them up together with the sunflowers. She then wrapped a brown paper around it and tied it up with a lavender ribbon.

"Wow! This is… awesome…" Naruto was in awe as he took the bouquet from her. "This is beautiful."

"Of course. Only the best from the Yamanaka Flower Shop!"

"Thanks, Ino."

Naruto paid the bouquet and left the flower shop. He then headed to his real destination – home with his wife. The sun was setting down and its yellow-orange beam is starting to envelope the surroundings. An idea struck him as he ran faster to their home. When he arrived at his destination, he went straight to their rooftop and left the bouquet there. Then, he went down and headed straight to the door.

"I'm home!"

He found Hinata in their kitchen.

"N-Naruto…"

"I managed to finish home early, so I'm here early."

Hinata smiled at him, and with that, he knew his presence was very much appreciated.

"Wait! Come on! There's something that I want us to do."

"Huh!"

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and took her outside their house.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"Just trust me."

He grabbed his wife by her waist and lifted her with him to the rooftop.

"What are we doing here?" Hinata was still bewildered.

"We're going to watch the sunset together." He smiled at her.

Hinata gazed at him for a while. And then, she looked at the sunset in the west side and watched the coming of twilight. Naruto then went and picked up the bouquet he bought for her.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

Hinata was surprised as she slowly gets the bouquet from her husband.

"I hope you liked it." Naruto blushed as his hand went to his nape and gently scratched it.

Hinata smiled at him lovingly. "It's wonderful." She went closer and kissed him on the lips.

When the kiss ended, the two embraced. Naruto watched as the sun continuously set in the horizon.

"Thank you for bringing the sun into my life," he said to her.

"And thank you for making me shine as bright as I can be."

Naruto looked at his wife. "I'm very lucky that I have you as my wife."

"I'm grateful for that," Hinata said with a smile. "I have always dreamed of walking together with you, side by side. Now, you're here making me feel how much you love me. I could not have asked for more."

Hinata kissed Naruto again. "Happy Valentine's Day, my dear Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day."

The two of them watched as the sun completely set in the night sky. Hinata was holding the bouquet as Naruto is back hugging her. The scene was so romantic and the moment was very perfect.

When suddenly, Naruto's stomach growled.

"Uh…" He blushed.

Hinata giggled.

"I uh… well, I'm kinda thinking what you prepared for dinner."

Hinata beamed. "I prepared all your favorites."

"Really?"

"Uh-uh. I was hoping you'll be able to make it to dinner tonight. I was right."

"Good thing everything ran smoothly at the office. I managed to finish everything that I need to do, even without Shikamaru."

"I saw Temari's post on Shinbook. It seems she's getting better."

"Maybe because Shikamaru stayed by her side and took care of her."

"And Sakura and Sasuke was able to celebrate Valentine's Day together."

"Yeah… Thanks to Sarada and Boruto."

"And, do you know that Tamaki and Kiba are now engaged?"

"Really?" Naruto was surprised but very happy with that news.

"Yeah. Temaki posted on Shinbook that Kiba proposed to her this afternoon."

"Good for him."

Naruto pulled his wife closer and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Let's go have that ramen, shall we?"

"How do you know I prepared ramen?"

"You said you did all my favorites?"

"Yeah…"

"So, I'm sure there's ramen!"

Hinata laughed at her husband's sudden excitement. That is really something that she could not change in him. He might be childlike sometimes, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't know how to be mature enough and man up and act as a husband to her. The flowers and the sunset are just few examples of how romantic Naruto can be.

She just could not take away his addiction to ramen. Luckily, she knows and she's sure that he loves her more than he loves his favorite ramen.


	10. Prologue: Starry, Starry Night

The Valentine's Day Party is a party organized by the Fire Daimyō. A lot of big personalities were invited to join the party. One of those that were asked to attend was the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, but of course, the Hokage could not just leave the village and go to a party however prestigious it might be.

But still, an invitation is sent to the Hokage for formality's sake. And for formality's sake, the Hokage sends his representative to join the party. And since Shikamaru and Temari, who were previously asked to go, could not make it, Naruto just sent another representative to attend the party.

Konohamaru Sarutobi is a jōnin who came from a very popular and respectable clan. His grandfather was the Third Hokage, and his uncle is one of the greatest jōnins that had ever lived. And as for him, he has proven he could live up with his clan's name as he was able to master the Rasengan, a very powerful technique, at a young age of 12. This was not the end as he keeps on improving and thus was able to become a jōnin not just because of his clan's reputation, but because he is capable of the rank.

But Konohamaru was not the only one sent by Naruto. The Hokage knows about Konohamaru's crush with the Hyūga heiress Hanabi. And so, since this was a Valentine's Day Party, and Konohamaru needs to have a date, Naruto assigned Hanabi Hyūga to accompany him.

Which was only revealed to Konohamaru when he was already dressed up and riding on the limo that will bring him to the party. If he had known that Hanabi will come with him, he might never have agreed to come.

"You might be the Hokage, but you still could not set me up like this!"

Konohamaru could just talk to himself as he drinks his beer alone at the bar. He still does not approve of Naruto's idea of sending him and Hanabi on that party.

"Okay, I know you want to help me. But do you know how hard it is for me to be with her?"

He looked at his supposedly 'date' from a distance. Hanabi is the most beautiful lady on that party that night, and the other men know it very well. It's like all the single men were interested in talking to her that Konohamaru's presence was neglected he just decided to stay at the bar and have a drink alone.

"How could I ever have a chance on that girl?"

Konohamaru might be popular in their village for coming from a respectable clan and being a great shinobi on his own. But Hanabi is as popular as him. She also came from a noble clan, and she is also known to be one of the strongest kunoichi in their village with her Gentle Fist.

That is why however popular Konohamaru might be among the people in Konoha, he still could not have the confidence to approach Hanabi and carry even a single conversation with her. Back at the limo while they were driving to the party, he could not even say a word to her. Good thing they have a driver whom he was able to chat with along the way.

"How could I even have the courage to talk to her?"

He drank his beer, and was surprised to see Hanabi standing in front of him when he put down his glass. He nearly chocked at the sight of her.

"Are you going to just sit there and let me party alone?"

Konohamaru was speechless. That's what happens to her every time Hanabi is around. He loses all his words.

"Ugh! Don't you have anything else to say? Are you going to just stare at me all night?"

Hanabi looked pissed. Konohamaru decided that he should say something to appease her.

"I thought you were enjoying yourself."

"I'm bored talking to those men who regards highly of themselves as if that will affect me."

"You don't seem bored."

"I just have to pretend that I'm not. That's how a lady should act. She should always be polite."

"Even if deep inside she wants to scream and just get out and get away?"

Hanabi looked at him, and Konohamaru once again became nervous.

"Ahm… Why don't we get out? I mean… t-to the balcony? So that… y-you could breathe fresh air."

"That sounds like a nice idea."

Hanabi proceeded to the balcony and Konohamaru just watched her. When she realized he's not coming with her, she turned around and called him.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you coming with me?"

Konohamaru stood up. "I am… coming…"

The two of them walked together to the balcony of the hotel where the party was being held. Fortunately, no one was there so they had the place all by themselves.

"Are you already drunk?" Hanabi asked him.

"Me? No! Ahm… W-Why did you ask?"

"Because you're stuttering."

Konohamaru was dumbfounded at what she said.

Hanabi looked at the stars. She was so engrossed at watching them, that Konohamaru got the chance to stare at her profile. It was perfect. Konohamaru can't help but be mesmerized with her.

"The sky is so perfect," Hanabi said. "The stars are so… beautiful."

"Like you…"

Hanabi looked at Konohamaru. The latter was as surprised as she is at what he said. He immediately looked away.

"I mean… you know… the Hokage would always brag about how beautiful his wife is. And since you look like her… I mean, you're sisters, so you kind of look like her… so you're… like her…" Konohamaru smiled nervously.

"Like… her?"

"Y-Yeah… you're… b-beautiful…"

Hanabi smiled at what he said. She obviously liked it but was shy to admit it. So she just looked up at the stars again.

"Thanks…"

Konohamaru looked at her, quite surprised at what she said.

"Nobody has ever told me that… except for my sister, I think."

"Why would nobody tell you that? I'm sure there are some guys out there who… admire you and told you that you're… you're beautiful."

"Are you saying that I have suitors?"

"Yeah… a lot of them, maybe…" Konohamaru looked down, quite sad at the fact that some guys could actually have the courage to woo the girl that he likes.

"Nobody has ever courted me."

Konohamaru was surprised at what she said. Hanabi Hyūga? Surely, all the guys would want to be her boyfriend.

"I think they're scared of me… They think I'm fierce… tough… or maybe, they're just afraid of my eyes. They see me as a monster."

"That's no true."

Hanabi looked at him.

"You don't look like a monster. Those eyes of yours, they're special. They are proof to how strong of a kunoichi you are. You're beautiful, and if you're a monster, I would be more than willing to capture and tame you."

Konohamaru looked away as he realized what he had just said.

"Ahm…" He laughed nervously. "I'm saying some stupid things again… It's so ridiculous."

"It's actually very sweet."

Konohamaru looked at her. Hanabi smiled at her sweetly, and the poor guy blushed.

"Nobody has ever said such nice things to me. I guess they're kind of scared… intimidated… I don't even have friends. I mean, I don't have time to have friends." Hanabi smiled sadly. "I just trained and trained to become stronger, especially because my father is depending on me to be the next clan leader. And that's the only thing that I paid attention. One day I realized, I missed a lot of things. And I just can't take it back."

"It's not yet too late."

For the first time that night, Konohamaru found the courage to really talk to the girl that he secretly admires. He wanted to help her and tell her everything that could take away the sadness she's feeling.

"You could still have friends. You can hang out with me, if you like. I could introduce you to my friends. They're nice, too. Moegi is nice, although she could be a brat sometimes. But she's kind and I think she kind of matured already. And Udon, he's… well, he's very quiet, but he's a great guy, too. And he's not lazy even if he seems sleepy all the time."

Hanabi giggled at his story. Konohamaru laughed with her, becoming more relaxed with her company.

"How about your team?" he asked her.

"Well, they belong to the branch house of the Hyūga clan, so they kind of regard me as the heiress. They treat me like a princess, and they don't consider me as their friend."

"I see…"

"You're actually the first person whom I confided with. Except for my sister, of course. But that Naruto took her away, so…"

Konohamaru was flattered at what she said.

"I remember, you kind of admire him a lot, right?"

"Oh, the Hokage? Of course! He's a great guy! He taught me the Rasengan, and he taught me a lot of other things." Konohamaru thought of all the things that Naruto taught him, from his techniques, to the other things in life like being strong and brave.

"I never thought I could actually like him," Hanabi said. "But he loves my sister, and he makes her happy and he takes care of my nephew and niece. So, I kind of learn to like."

Konohamaru smiled as he looked at Hanabi who's looking at the stars again.

"Do you really mean it?" Hanabi suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"That you'll hang out with me." Hanabi looked at him.

And again, Konohamaru lost all the courage that he's beginning to have earlier.

"Ahm… Well, if y-you want to… W-We could… see a movie… or eat ramen at Ichiraku… B-Barbeque would also be nice…"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Ahm.. that's…"

Konohamaru looked at her, and he finally realized why Naruto made him come to that party with Hanabi. The Hokage wanted him to have a shot at the girl that he really likes. And he should not let that chance to just pass by without doing anything.

"That's if you want to…"

Hanabi looked at Konohamaru, and seems to contemplate at his request. The latter became nervous as he waited for her reply.

"I would think about it." Then, she looked at the stars again.

It was better than being dumped instantly. Konohamaru somehow felt glad at her answer. He also looked at the stars that shine brightly on the velvet sky.

"You love watching the stars?" he asked.

"Yeah… Quite boring, huh?"

"No… It's actually nice. Relaxing…"

"Yeah…"

The party continued as the two of them continually watched the stars while talking and enjoying each other's company.

 _._

* * *

 _._

"I can't believe you sent Hanabi and Konohamaru as your representative in the party."

Naruto looked at his wife. They are now at their living room, relaxing as they eat fresh fruit salad that Hinata prepared while watching their children do their thing. Boruto is playing video games again, and their little Himawari is drawing something on the sketchpad that they've bought her.

"I just want to help Konohamaru, so I set them up."

"I still could not believe that he likes my sister. I mean, he doesn't show it."

"Yeah, Konohamaru is a very secretive guy when it comes to that stuff. I'm just lucky I was able to discover his feelings for your sister."

"So Sir Konohamaru really likes Aunt Hanabi?" Boruto asked. "Wow! Now I know what his weakness is!"

"Hey! Don't tease your teacher about that," Naruto told his son. "Instead, you should help him woo your aunt. I'm giving you that as a special mission."

Hinata was amused at what the two are talking about. "That's not something that you do as a mission."

"Why can't we do it? I mean, I did it to Sakura and Sasuke. It was a success."

"It was a lame one." Boruto scowled.

"Hey! Don't talk like that! You just don't understand it because you have never liked someone yet."

"Big Brother likes Big Sister Sarada."

Naruto and Hinata both looked at Himawari.

"What are you saying? Hima, how could I like that fierce tempered, stubborn girl?"

"I heard you talking to Big Brother Inojin earlier. You asked him what flower you can give to Big Sister Sarada for Valentine's Day."

Boruto blushed at his sister's revelation. "That's… That's not true!"

"Hey Bolt… You like Sarada?" Naruto smirked.

"No! I don't like her! Mom!"

Hinata is just smiling. "Sarada is a very nice girl."

"You too, Mom? I thought you're on my side."

"I'm just saying what I think. If she'll be your girlfriend, then I would like that very much."

"She will never be my girlfriend!"

Naruto continued teasing her son. "How can you say that if you have a crush on her?"

"I don't have a crush on her!"

Naruto just continued teasing Boruto while Hinata and Himawari watched happily.

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _I once read a fan-made comic about Konohamaru dating Hanabi, and I thought to myself, why not? The writers of the new chapters of Naruto might consider other parings for the two, but for me, they kind of make a good couple. ;)_

 _And that ends my Valentine's Day fanfiction. Hope a lot of you liked it. From my writer's hub, with love._

 _\- joaN_FRias -_


End file.
